Too Close
by THERE'SAfreak
Summary: My name is Haruno Sakura, 17yearold jounin, medicnin, and teammate and hater of Uchiha Sasuke. He came back a couple of months ago, and it was nice at first. But now, I want to get away from him. Especially since he's on top of me in a closet. SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**REfreak: Yeah, a story I decided to write while listening to MakeDamnSure by Taking Back Sunday and Pain by Three Days Grace. I don't own that, even if I did pay $1.98 for both of them on iTunes, and I sure don't own Naruto.**

**Too Close**

Prologue

Hi. If you idiots don't know who I am, then I'll introduce myself. My name is Haruno Sakura, 17-year-old jounin, medic-nin, and hater of my teammate, Uchiha Sasuke. Yeah, that jerk just came back a couple of months ago, and caused one big commotion. Yeah, I guess it was nice at first, but now I want to get away from him. Especially since he's on top of me in a broom closet. How did this happen? Well, let's go back a little bit…

_3 days ago…_

"Haruno Sakura," started Tsunade.

"Hai!" I exclaimed, ready to follow an order.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she started.

"Hai," he replied.

"I have a spy mission for you two," Tsunade announced.

What? Me with him? There was no one willing enough to do this? I'm sure his fan girls, who he also loved to ignore, would love to go on a mission with him.

"You two will travel to the Hidden Grass Village and collect information if they have teamed up with the Hidden Sound Village for an attack on Konoha. I would send you to the Hidden Sound Village directly, but with Sasuke it would be too dangerous."

"But, why us two, together?" I blurted out.

"Because you two have always worked well in the past, and I'm not having either Kakashi or Naruto join you because I've sent them on their own mission."

I wanted to tell her she was so wrong, but then I decided to keep my mouth shut.

"Hurry up and pack, you guys leave tonight."

Tonight? That's just great. I rushed to my apartment to pack my supplies: medical pills, scrolls, kunais and shurikens, even though I could use my fists. Better if I save my chakra for healing. But, I could show up Sasuke and punch a giant crater into the ground…

Still, this is going to be horrible. Big time.


	2. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yeah. Don't own anything of this. So don't sue me. **

**This chapter is probably all Sakura's thoughts toward Sasuke. Not mot action yet, though. You've have to wait for that ;)**

Chapter 1: Everything I'm Not

And yes, there he was; onyx eyes staring at the ground, raven hair blowing in the summer breeze. He looked up and acknowledged me with his ever famous apathetic look.

"Hello, Sasuke," I choked out, trying to be kind.

"Hn." Oh, look, it's his over-used remark.

I wanted to wring my hands around his neck, and scream "Can't you say anything else?" Yet I pulled back, for I might have woken up the whole village. "Right, let's go."

He started first, and I sprinted behind him. It was just the two of us, sprinting though the trees. Sprinting through the darkness. The dead of the night frightened me.

There was no Kakashi- sensei to calm me down.

There was no Naruto to cheer me up.

All there was, was him leading the way.

And it frightened me even more. Did he know the way? Was he afraid?

Of course not. Nothing comes terrifying to the prodigy. Like on our first real mission. Naruto choked up and got stabbed in the hand. Sasuke took them down almost simultaneously. And of course, got in front of me when I was trying to protect Tazuna. It was almost if he didn't want me to get in his way, in his fun. Looking back it shows me how much of a wimp I was. And for Sasuke…

Being the hero.

Hero was the word I would have used back then. When I though he wanted to protect me. But now, looking back on that day…

He was the show off.

Always wanting to reassure himself that he was the leader, he was the best. Always reminding himself that he was smarter than Naruto, stronger than me. Somehow getting the adrenaline pumping in Naruto and making my heart beat faster.

But that was then, and this is now.

Now he's trying to gain the village's trust, trying to make the ANBU squad, still trying to train his ass off, and most of all, trying to forget that Naruto had to beat him up and practically drag him back to the village.

And still, only one thing is on his mind: vengeance. _"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to…kill a certain man."_

That certain man is Itachi Uchiha.

And he's still out there.

That's why Sasuke has been pushing himself further and further.

And it's tearing himself apart.

"Hey, you alive back there?" he called back.

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said.

"Hn."

This time I really looked at him. When little shimmers of moonlight broke through the leaves on the trees, the most important feature on his body was visible. The curse mark.

Every time I look at that mark, even though I try to get rid of it, a pang of sympathy travels through my nerves, like it was in even flow with my chakra. I don't have feelings for him anymore, but how come this is hurting me. Maybe it's because I was the only witness to it. And I could have never stopped it from happening.

Orochimaru should never be trifled with, and should only be confronted by Master Jiraiya (even though he still isn't really "Master material") and Master Tsunade.

"Sakura," he called my voice. "We're going to stop here for the night."

What? Why would he want to stop? We just started.

"Since we've been running for about an hour, I think there's an opening in the forest."

Alright, I guess "just started" isn't really the term to use. How long have I been in "Sakura World?"

"We're here," he said. It was beautiful. We were on top of a cliff, able to see all the stars that have finally peeked out of the clouds. And more importantly, we could see a valley below, filled with sakura trees. "Thought you would like it," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Damn him! He's definitely trying to trick me. I'll just show him. "Hmm, I would think that you would only go for this spot because you must love looking at the pretty flowers on the trees. No one will believe that Uchiha has a soft spot."

"Nice try, Sakura," he started. A second later, he was right behind me, his mouth close to my ear. "But you still aren't tough enough to pretend to be me," he whispered.

He's right. He's everything I'm not.

**Erm, review please. And just remember, no flames. I'd rather not get a review than a review that will really get me upset for the rest of the day. :-( **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Head Filled Up With Smoke

_Damn him! He's definitely trying to trick me. I'll just show him. "Hmm, I would think that you would only go for this spot because you must love looking at the pretty flowers on the trees. No one will believe that Uchiha has a soft spot."_

"_Nice try, Sakura," he started. A second later, he was right behind me, his mouth close to my ear. "But we both know that you still aren't tough enough to pretend to be me," he whispered. _

_He's right. He's everything I'm not._

What am I saying to myself? He's tricking me big time! It's like I'm letting him walk all over me, probably so that he can sneak away. Well, that won't happen. "I'm taking the night shift," I pronounced sternly.

I expected an argument, but he just replied, "Alright." I definitely was surprised, but didn't want to show it to him, so I just looked away from him.

This wouldn't be so hard. It wasn't the first time I had night watch when Sasuke was out cold. Yet, I think I did fall asleep then…Well that was 5 years ago, when I was a weakling.

About an hour later, after the tent was set up, I knew that Sasuke was out like a light. Judging from where the moon was in the sky, it was around midnight. Finally the clouds had passed and the stars in the sky were visible. The constellation _Scorpio_ was overhead. It truly was a beautiful evening.

I glanced at the sleeping shinobi. Hmm, must be having a great dream. Probably about killing his brother. Then again, he doesn't want that to be "just a dream."

A warm breeze blew through the area. The summer sakuras blew lightly. So did Sasuke's hair. It made him look like a perfect, peaceful angel. 'Yeah, the angel from hell,' I snorted.

Really wished I knew what his dream was about, though. Maybe what it was like before the murders. Poor thing. Now I know what it's like to lose a family member…

"_Mom? Dad? I know it might be a little late, but don't worry. I'm here in one piece."_

_Not even a scolding from the other room._

_Only silence._

"_Mom? Dad?" They wouldn't go to bed this early…I walked into the other room, and there was my mother and father on the floor._

_Dead._

"_Oh my god!" I started sobbing and dropped to my knees. "MOM! DAD!" _

_Realized something, I shouted, "Daisuke!" I yelled, running into my little brother's room. _

_My little brother, of 18 months, was lying still in a pool of blood. _

_Then the tears really started to pour out. "No! Daisuke! This can't be possible!"_

_He was supposed to carry the Haruno name. He was supposed to be a great shinobi and my own medic student. He was supposed to join ANBU. But most of all, he was supposed to be a great son._

_But it doesn't matter anymore…_

I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. It was June 26, 'Happy 3rd birthday, Daisuke,' I whispered.

The wind blew in response. I stole a glance at the raven-haired shinobi again. Still in dream land…

**Sasuke's dream (Sasuke's POV)**

I walked into a kitchen. My old kitchen, yet it looked just as it did, exactly 10 years ago. But, I wasn't 7. I was older, in my late twenties, I think.

"Dad! Dad!" said two young boys as they ran up to me. Both were the image of me.

"Daddy, we gonna make breakfast for mommy?" asked the younger one, about four years old.

"Yeah, 'cuz it's her birthday, Dad. You didn't forget, did you?" added the older one, about 6 years old.

"Oh, really? What day is it again?" I asked, going along with the conversation.

"It's March 28th, Dad!" said my oldest son. Now where do I recognize that date…

"Okay. Now, how does Mom like her eggs?" I said. The boys smiled and got to work.

Now after the three of us tried our hardest to make a meal, while not making "art" out of the kitchen, mom's- whoever my wife is- breakfast in bed was ready. And I might have made a huge mistake, but I let my two sons carry the tray.

I knocked on my parents' old bedroom, now mine and my wife's. "Come in," said a feminine voice. I opened the door, and before I knew it, my two sons had run into the room, the food on the tray moving from left to right, but luckily not falling off.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOM!" shouted the boys.

"Aww, what's this?" she asked. "Breakfast for me? Did you two make this for me?"

"Yeah, and Dad helped," said the older one.

My wife looked up at me. The sun peeking in through the windows brightened the room and I could see her perfectly.

She was…was…beautiful. As beautiful as the blooming flowers outside. Her eyes sparkled like jewels and strands of her hair were in front of her face. Not as in messy, but cute. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun," she said.

I made a great choice.

I strolled over to her and kissed her forehead. "Your welcome," I simply said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my older son winked at my younger one, who giggled. The two ran out of the room.

"Where could they be going in such a hurry?" she asked.

The boys ran back in with a wrapped package in their hands. "We got you a present, mom!" said the older one.

"Aww, you shouldn't have."

My older son gave her the package. She opened it to find a lovely pink vase. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you Fugaku," she said, while hugging the older one. "And you, too, Narashi," she added and hugged the younger one.

The smiles on all three of them were heart warming, but that's not what touched me the most.

My eldest son was named after my father.

"Your welcome, Mom!" Fugaku and Narashi exclaimed. Then the two slyly looked at each other, then to their mother, then to me. In a second, the two were running down the hallway and giggling.

"Boys, I'll never understand them," she said.

I laughed. "Yet your married to me," I said.

"Well, that's only because I found your soft spot, Sasuke," she said.

I strolled over to her and kissed her forehead again, "Happy Birthday…"

**Sakura's POV**

I think it's been two hours now. Or more. Err…I think I fell asleep. I checked to see if Sasuke was still there. Thank goodness, he didn't try running away. I sighed in relief. Dammit, I hate how we have to watch over him. It's all because Sasuke had to run away in the first place. Well, partly his fault. Mostly it's Orochimaru's and I can't wait to give him a beating!

Sasuke stirred beside me. No, wait, he was waking up! Let's hope he doesn't find out that I dozed off…heh, heh, heh…

The shinobi sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning, Sakura-chan," he said. Wait, since when did he add "chan" to the end of my name.

"Umm, morning Sasuke," I said. The both of us went to work at taking down the tent, we ate our rations, and we were ready to go.

"Okay, the grass village is close to here," Sasuke said as we started walking again.

"Hey, Sasuke, what will happen if they catch you?" I asked him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If they catch me…" he started and stopped walking.

I stopped with him and looked at him. His eyes met with mine. "…Run away. Run away and cling to your life."

**Umm, review. Pretty please? PLEASE! Okay? Okay. **

**4/15/07- 4/21/07: One crazy week. **

**Death of 2 New Jerseans because of the storm.**

**Death of 32 (33) people at Virginia Tech.**

**Oklahoma City bombing 12th anniversary.**

**Columbine shooting 8th anniversary.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Somehow, I'm not getting any e-mails for reviews and probably not for stories either. But, one day I log on to fanfiction and I have tons of reviews! Made me so happy and I couldn't wait to continue writing! I love you all!**

**Who did Sasuke dream about? If his brain fell in love, will his heart? (asuka02redeva) Why did Sasuke say that? Would Sakura take Sasuke's words and run away? Will Sakura beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp for insulting her? Will the authoress try to take over Naruto? Will she stop rambling and let you read the story? Well, we're just going to have to find out!**

Chapter 3: Your Most Obvious Weakness

"_Hey, Sasuke, what will happen if they catch you?" I asked him._

_He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If they catch me…" he started and stopped walking. _

_I stopped with him and looked at him. His eyes met with mine. "…Run away. Run away and cling to your life."_

Shocked. I was completely surprised at his statement. But it wasn't just the words that contributed to that stunning feeling I possessed at the moment. It was the way he said it.

It was menacing, yet it seemed like his voice was going to crack at any moment. Was he afraid if it did happen?

Or maybe he was afraid to call me weak.

Yeah, it was that. He's seen me spar with Kakashi, he's seen my genjutsu, and he's even seen me change the landscape with my fist. Yet he still sees me as the weak little 13-year-old girl he left on the bench.

Oh yeah, he's going to be sorry.

"What?!" I practically shouted at him. "Are you saying that I'm weak?"

Yet, Sasuke was not phased.

"Look, Uchiha," yeah that's when he gulped, "If you think I'm a poor defenseless little girl, then you are so wrong!"

Sasuke returned to the blank expression he most commonly possessed. "Fine," he just said.

"What?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want," he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Alright…"

**Sasuke's flashbacks (Sasuke's POV)**

"_Can't…move…my body," I coughed out. The curse mark was taking control, I could feel it. 'Oh no, here he comes!' The partly mutated Gaara launched for me._

_In a flash, red and pink was in front of me. Wielding only a kunai._

'_Sakura! No!' I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. _

_Gaara's giant arm took her and flung her into a tree. A hand held her there, tightly to the tree._

_She-she tried to stand up to him? What did I miss? She wasn't like this before the Chuunin exams…_

"_Naruto…" I got up, "get Sakura out of here and run, I can buy you some time."_

"_But, Sasuke…" the blond protested. _

"_I don't want to see any important friends die in front of me again…"_

_-----_

"_Thanks for saving me, Sasuke-kun, you know, from the sand and all…" said Sakura. I heard this, and felt disappointed. Meanwhile, the hero was trying to do Chidori as Kakashi-sensei watched._

"_You did save me, right?" she asked._

"_No," it was hard for me to say this, "Naruto did."_

_He was getting stronger. I needed to beat him…_

_-----_

"_Sasuke, I know I have family and friends, but, I've loved you all along!" the pink haired kunoichi choked through tears._

_She just opened her heart to me, and I just said, "You know, you really _are _annoying."_

_She opened her eyes in shock. I just started to walk away._

"_Sasuke-kun!" she cried. She was stepping towards me._

_In a second, I was behind her. I felt nothing, yet there was still something. _

_Pity._

_Guilt._

"_Sakura," I paused, to choose my words, "Thank you."_

_Then I knocked her out. "Sas-ke-kun…"_

_-----_

"_Sasuke, welcome back!" said Kakashi-sensei at our old Team 7 meeting place._

"_Yeah, and it was all thanks to me, right Sasuke-teme?"_

"_Yeah, sure, Naruto…" I said, recalling the fight._

"_Now, all we need now is our fourth member," said Kakashi. "Oh, and here she is now!"_

_I turned to see where Kakashi-sensei was looking at. There, at the end of the bridge was her. _

"_Sakura…"_

"_Sasuke?" she asked. _

_I expected her to come running up to me and hug me and cry. Part of me almost wishing she would. _

_Wait, wishing?_

_Instead she just said, "Welcome back."_

_Breaking the tension, Kakashi-sensei asked, "So, you guys ready for the Cherry Blossom Festival?"_

"_Yeah!" shouted the blond, "But I promised I'd spend the festival with Hinata-chan! Got to go, see ya!"_

_So Naruto hooked up with Hyuuga? Wonder how Neji is taking it…_

_Kakashi-sensei sighed, "This was supposed to be a reunion I planned. Oh well, guess it's just the three of us."_

_There were tons of cherry blossoms blooming, but I only had my mind set on one that whole time…_

**End of Sasuke's Flashbacks (Sakura's POV)**

"Sasuke, is this it?" I asked him. We were approaching a small village in the fields.

"Yes, now we need to disguise our selves," he said.

No shit, Sherlock. Even Naruto could figure that out. Wait, no. Never mind.

I formed the seals Tsunade-sama taught me for a genjutsu used for changing your appearance. I changed my bubble-gum pink hair to purple and my emerald eyes became a deep blue.

Sasuke seemed confused. "It's me, you baka!" I shouted at him.

"Oh, yeah," he paused, "How do you do that?"

I sighed, "It's pretty easy and it doesn't have to require a lot of chakra. Just do tiger, ox, boar, tiger."

He made the hand signs. What he made out of himself, was hilarious. His eyes and his hair turned, well…PINK!

I suppressed a laughed. "Well, it sure doesn't work with you…"

"What?" he asked. Then he noticed a strand of his now pink hair.

"Nani?!" he shouted.

He started to rant about whatever emos rant about. His life sucks, must kill Itachi, Kabuto was a mean and horrible healer, Orochimaru raped him…whatever. And he didn't notice that his hair had changed from pink to a dark blue and his eyes from pink to a gloomy purple. That fit his personality better.

"Sasuke," I interrupted. He kept on talking to himself.

"Sasuke…" I said again. Still didn't stop.

"Sasuke, if you don't shut the hell up right now, I will beat you to a bloody pulp."

Yeah, that seemed to stop him.

"On the plus side, though, that's the longest amount of time that I've ever heard you speak," I said.

"Hn."

Back to the famous one word answer. Not even a word. Maybe two or three letters.

The two of us decided to use genjutsu on our Hitai-ate, or headbands, to make it look like we were actual shinobi of the Sound Village, here to fetch information on their side of the "plan."

We found ourselves in an abandoned house. It all seemed quiet until…

"I hear footsteps," I whispered to him. Then I detected someone's chakra. "Downstairs."

"I know, there's someone down there…" he murmured.

Byakugan would be useful at a time like this.

Sasuke activated his sharingan. "I know who that is!" shouted Sasuke, but in a hushed tone.

"Who is it?"

"It's the leader of the Grass Village; they don't have a Kage. They must use this place for secret meetings, because I can feel grass ninja outside."

I could, too. "What should we do?"

Sasuke looked around. He pointed to a nearby closet. "Over there!" We both sneaked into the very small closet.

"Ow! Hey, move over!" I whispered.

"You move over!"

"No, you!"

More shuffling came from downstairs as more ninja filled the room. The two of us stopped our almost silent quarreling.

But I wanted to scream.

Because at this very moment, my back was pressed against the wall and I was facing Uchiha Sasuke's chest.

4 years ago I would have blushed and maybe even fainted from the close contact, but not now. It feels so wrong! I don't like him anymore! I'm positive! Get me out of here!

'_**Oh, shush, Sakura. You know you like it.'**_

'_Who are you?'_

'_**You don't remember me? I'm your Inner. You know, the one that says everything that you'd never say out loud.'**_

'…'

'_**The thing that always used to say "SHANNARO!"**_

'_You? I thought I got rid of you.'_

'_**Nah, I've always been here. We just haven't talked in a while.'**_

'_Yeah, about 5 years…What have you been doing all this time?'_

'_**Being depressed. Man, we have the worst life, don't we?**_

'_Man, you are depressed! Thank goodness you don't control all of me!'_

'_**Afraid I'd cut our wrist?'**_

"Sakura, disguise your chakra!" Sasuke warned.

Oh, right. It seems that once I did disguise my chakra, the meeting started.

"This meeting will consist of the important message we have received from Orochimaru from the Hidden Sound Village," said one of them.

My eyes flashed with anger at his name. The bastard.

"We have set a date in December for attack on Konoha."

Expected, but it still made me gasp.

"Orochimaru is planning to take the Village of Fire for the Sound Village, Grass Village, and our allies, the Lighting Village and the Rock Village."

"Quite a group they have, don't they?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah…We're going to need lots of help for this…" I trailed off.

"Also, Orochimaru has an important mission…" spoke the voice again.

"That's the Sharingan, isn't it?" voiced someone else.

"Dammit, he's still looking for me," said Sasuke.

Of course…If Orochimaru had given up on taking Sasuke's body then I'm a little fairy that goes around sprinkling people with sparkling dust and grants their wishes.

"Yes, exactly. So if you see the Uchiha, capture him and bring him to Lord Otokage," said the voice from downstairs."

Lord Otokage, no it doesn't fit him. I'd rather call him Lord Oreo. I stifled a laugh.

Lord Oreo works with me.

Definitely not with him, but we can try, can't we?

'_**Wouldn't that be so fun?'**_

'_Hell yeah!'_

"Alright shinobi, this meeting is concluded. File out." announced the general.

Good, they're leaving. Thank Kami the meeting was short. Can't wait to get out of this closet!

"I can't detect their chakra anymore. They're all gone." said Sasuke.

"Perfect. Now can we get out of this closet?"

"Uncomfortable, Sakura?" he asked. I looked up at him. He was smirking.

"Just open the door, Uchiha," I said threateningly. The smirk on his face was replaced with a frown. Using his surname to address him must have surprised.

'_**Cute! He was expecting" Sasuke-kun!"**_

'_Yeah, right. That's funny.'_

Sasuke had the door opened a few seconds later and we proceeded to leave the village. But, we where so close to leaving, when…

"Hey, you there!" someone shouted.

"Oh, shit, it's the Grass Leader!" whispered Sasuke.

Uh, oh…

**How was that? Just hit 8 pages! Hope you liked it, and review! Your reviews make me so happy, which makes me want to write more, which gets me to update faster-**

**Sasuke: We get it, already!**

**Fine, Sasuke. Take out the stick shoved up your ass!**

**Sasuke: Ha, ha, very** **funny.**

**Yeah, so, there's still so much in this story! But what shall I do after? Vote for my ideas in your reviews! They are:**

**Title**: Time for Therapy

Relationships have taken a tragic turn for the worst, and now are schelduled to meet the authoress for therapy! Can they handle it? More importantly, will the authoress quit after the first appointment? We'll just have to wait and see...

Drama/Humor

or

**Title**: Brotherly Love

What would happen in Sasuke and Itachi weren't fighting with each other? The story of the two Uchihas bonding together.

General/Humor

or

**Title: **When Hope is Lost

Fugaku, Narashi, and Kimi have lost their parents in a war. Now they're the only ones left in the clan. What happens when they must live under the Sixth Hokage's and his wife's, Naruto's and Hinata's, care?

General (maybe to change)


	5. Chapter 4

**YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL! THIS HAS TURNED OUT TO BE MY BEST STORY! AS OF NOW, THERE ARE 33 REVIEWS, 3110 HITS, 14 FAVS, AND 23 ALERTS! THANK YOU ALL FOR MAKING ME THE HAPPIEST GIRL EVER!**

**As for the next stories:**

**Time for Therapy: 3 votes **

**and the other two, none. Guess you all like seeing me and the Naruto cast suffer. LOL JK, JK.**

Chapter 4: Shaking at the Spot

_Sasuke had the door opened a few seconds later and we proceeded to leave the village. But, we where so close to leaving, when…_

"_Hey, you there!" someone shouted. _

"_Oh, shit, it's the Grass Leader!" whispered Sasuke._

_Uh, oh…_

The two of us turned around at the same time. A few feet away was the Grass Leader and I expected him to try to capture Sasuke at any minute because of the Uchiha emblem on his shirt-Oh! Right! We were in ANBU garb! Thank Kami!

"Ah, Sound Village ninja, eh?" he asked, yet it was more of a declaration.

I suddenly remembered the genjutsu we used on our forehead protectors. "Yeah!" I exclaimed. I tried to make my personality seem like the little exciting girl I was on my first mission.

"Oh, so what are you doing here in the Grass Village?" he asked.

Oh, man! What were we doing here?

Thankfully, Sasuke spoke up first, "Kabuto-sensei sent us two on a mission not far from here, but we came here to stock up before heading back."

"Oh, alright then! Well, you two have a safe trip home!" We thought we were safe to go until… "Hey, by the way, what are you two shinobi's names?"

Oh shit. Names?

"My name is Suigetsu and this is Karin," spoke up Sasuke. He must have thought of those two right away.

"Ah, alright!" he said as he started to head off in the opposite direction. "Tell Lord Orochimaru I said 'hello,' will ya?" he added.

"No problem!" I said, with that over peppy voice.

Guess I was really annoying when I was younger.

The two of us sprinted out of the village and back into the fields. "That was a close one."

"Yeah," he responded. I removed the genjutsu. The both of us returned back to our normal appearances.

As for Sasuke, he was sitting down, his back facing me. His head was down and his hands were balled into fists on his knees. He was shaking.

"Sasuke?" I asked him, walking closer to him.

"This isn't right…"

"Sasuke, what's not right?"

"With Orochimaru! It's not possible!"

"Oh, don't tell me he's gone soft and now is trying to be the god of peace," I said.

"It's not possible, because Orochimaru doesn't exist anymore!"

Oh. My. God… "What?"

"I defeated Orochimaru," he said as he got up.

"Wh-what?" He's joking, right?

"I defeated Orochimaru!" he stated again.

"B-but…How? When?" I started stammering.

"It was about two years ago," he started to explain. "I found my opportunity. I was stronger than Orochimaru and I didn't need him anymore. He only wanted me there for my body…"

**Flashback**

"_You're weaker than me, Orochimaru," said Sasuke._

"_Big words from the left over Uchiha," said Orochimaru with Sasuke's chakra going through his wrists. _

"_There's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore. HMPH…If I hadn't been so weak, I never would've sought you ought now, would I?"_

_Orochimaru didn't say a word._

"_You only wanted me, because you couldn't handle Itachi," he continued. "Right, Mister 'Great Sannin Genius?' Perhaps the world at large would consider you gifted, but you're nowhere near the level of an Uchiha. Before us, the greatest genius in the universe barely comes off as average. And as someone who carries that name, from my point of view your attempts to obtain our power are disgusting, it's almost funny. Saturating yourself with drugs and medicines? Transferring bodies? Your methods are pointless. Do you even have a goal anymore? You claim to be seeking the reason behind existence, yet all you do is make petty excuses for playing God with people's lives."_

**End Flashback**

Sasuke explained the fight to me. How he was able to take down Orochimaru so quickly, even Kabuto was afraid.

"I-I just don't see how. Shouldn't people have found out about this yet?" I asked him.

"It should be known around the world now, but…Unless…Orochimaru must have taught Kabuto the 'Forbidden Jutsu,'" concluded Sasuke.

"The 'Forbidden Jutsu?'"

"You sacrifice two people to bring one person back from the dead. He must have used two prisoners. And then he must have found a third prisoner's body."

"Right, since he transfers bodies every three years."

"Yes, you don't want to see is true form…"

"True form?"

"In his quest for power, he even experimented on himself. His true form is a scaly white snake."

Who would've known?

"C'mon! We need to tell this to Tsunade shishou right away!" I exclaimed.

"Right," he said. The two of us took off for the trees.

----------------------------------

Two men sat in the trees, the many leaves covering them. "Hey, you know, it's been two years since we broke that poor kunoichi's heart," said one of them.

"Yeah, but it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," said the other one. "Maybe killing her would be more fun…"

"I'd like to see you try. Word is she's turned into a bitch who's a stronger kunoichi than the famous Sannin herself."

"Oh, please. It would be the easy. Plus, my genjutsu is stronger than before. This time, she'll faint instead of cry from what she sees."

"Alright, if you say so…"

The first man sneezed.

"Hope you're not catching a cold…" the second man said.

"Nothing to worry about."

-------------------------------

After a while, flying seemed exhausting. "Sasuke, can we stop for a break?" I asked, "It's still a little bit further to Konoha."

"Hn."

Sasuke landed on the ground and I followed his action. I noticed that he was rubbing his ankle.

"Sasuke, you alright?" I asked, being the medic.

"No, it's fine. Just a little injury I got from training with Naruto yesterday."

"Let me look at it." I said as I walked towards him.

"No, I'm fine, Sakura."

"Let me examine your ankle, or I'll injure your other one!" I shouted.

"Alright…" He agreed. He sat down and I examined his ankle.

"So, who are Suigetsu and Karin?" I asked.

He shrugged "Hn. They're two of Orochimaru's subordinates that I chose for a mission. They just kept fighting with each other and I sent them away. Plus, I couldn't stand Karin. She was always hanging on me. Even tried to seduce me once."

Hmm, another member of the Uchiha Sasuke fan club. I applied chakra to the troublesome wound on his ankle. "There," I said, finishing up. "How do you feel?"

Sasuke moved his ankle a bit. "Hn. Fine."

"Good. Rest it for a little bit and then we can be on our way. Lunch?" I handed him a few rice balls I made yesterday.

He took them from my hand. "Hn. Thanks."

Sasuke is being polite lately. Maybe spending two and a half years with Orochimaru knocked some sense into him.

We ate our meal in silence. There was always this chilling sensation that someone was watching me. I glanced at Sasuke. His eyes caught mine, and he turned away. I turned away, embarrassed.

"Ready to go?" I asked him after we finished lunch.

"Hn," he grunted as he stood up. His wound was still causing him trouble and he stumbled over. I ran over to him and caught him and put his right arm around him to support him.

"You okay?" I asked. I turned my head to face him, and I realized how close we were.

"Sakura…" he said in a husky voice that could make any girl melt. I was nervous and wanted to push him off me, yet part of me wanted to enjoy the moment. His onyx eyes stared intently in mine, like he could see through them. He started to lean his head closer to mine…

"Aww, isn't that so sweet," came a voice from behind us. We instantly snapped out of our trance.

"Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan would make the cutest couple, wouldn't they?" said another voice.

The two of us turned to find…

**(GASP) Did Sasuke and Sakura almost kiss! Squee! Damn those two people who broke it up, it was getting so interesting! Who are those two people? Why did they kill Sakura's family? And is Orochimaru alive again? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow, can't believe how popular this story is getting. So, I guess it would be rude of me to stop the story. We're gonna keep on going then! Our second to last chapter!**

Chapter 5: Veins All Tangled Close

"_Sakura…" he said in a husky voice that could make any ordinary girl melt. His onyx eyes stared intently in mine, like he could see through them. He started to lean his head closer to mine…_

"_Aww, isn't that so sweet," came a voice from behind us. We instantly snapped out of our trance. _

"_Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan would make the cutest couple, wouldn't they?" said another voice._

_The two of us turned to find…_

"Now, now, Sakura-san, Sasuke-kun. Don't be surprised to see us," said the medic-nin while using his finger to push up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, especially Sasuke-kun. You didn't expect me to be defeated that easily, since you still owe me something…" said the Sannin.

"Just as I expected, Orochimaru. Won't quit until you've taken over my body," announced Sasuke.

"So, I'm guessing that you two are together now…" trailed off Orochimaru.

Together? Nani? Me and Sasuke? Wait…Backtracking…Oh we were not about to-GYAH!

'_**Uh-huh! And you were about to let him…'**_

'_No, I wasn't!'_

'_**Yes, you were!'**_

'_Not!'_

'_**Yes!'**_

'_NOT!'_

'_**YES!'**_

"Ahh, I could see it now, little Uchihas; a boy with black hair and dark eyes and a little girl with pink hair and the most stunning jade eyes." Orochimaru started to tell his own little story.

If looks could kill, then I would be standing over a man with no arms, his head cut off and both of his legs broken in twenty places.

But, he still didn't stop there. "Oh, how great of a shinobi the son would be. A prodigy and master of the Sharingan, exactly like his father. And as for the kunoichi, why wouldn't she possess strength and knowledge of the medical world like her mother?"

"Look, asshole!" I shouted. "We are not together!"

"Hmm, yet we walked into something, didn't we?" asked Kabuto.

"That's it!" was my battle cry as I fused my fist with chakra. I sprinted towards Kabuto and aimed for his stomach. He dodged it and went for a counter attack. I barely managed to get out of the way.

"I guess that means we're fighting then!" Sasuke charged for Orochimaru.

Kabuto launched towards me. I easily dodged his fist and sent mine to his stomach. He went flying into a tree. "Hmm, not bad…" he said as he stood up and wiped the blood dripped from his mouth, acting like nothing happened. Outraged, I ran to him and thrust my leg up to kick him straight in the jaw. He moved out of the way just in time and my foot came in contact with the tree, causing it to fall down.

He was sweating now. Good. "Is that the best you got?" he asked.

"Nope. Just getting started!" I shouted as I charged for him. He caught my fist with his left hand and thrust his right fist into my stomach. I bent my head over and coughed up blood.

"You sure? Cause you seem to me to be fighting a battle that's already over!"

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not over yet!" I gathered up chakra in my fist and hit him square in the chest. He flew back into another tree, which cracked on the impact. "How's your ribs?" I asked him. "You should have about four that aren't broken right now."

In response, Kabuto violently coughed up blood. Must have penetrated a lung. Kabuto tried to raise a shaking hand to heal himself. He had another coughing fit.

"Very good…Sakura-san…When you hit me…You blocked…Off my…Chakra, so I…couldn't heal myself…Plus, the damage…Is immense…Never thought the girl…Who couldn't do anything…Could come to beat me…"

And after one more set of bloody coughs, Yakushi Kabuto took his last breath.

Hope you go to Hell. Now, to see how Sasuke is doing…

The two where panting like mad. Sasuke had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and his shirt was torn to reveal cuts. Orochimaru also had blood dripping from the corner of his mouth and a long diagonal wound going from his right shoulder down to his stomach, fresh crimson red blood covering the ground. Sasuke's katana was thrust into his chest. Orochimaru let out a blood-spattered cough.

"Chidori Nagashi!" cried Sasuke. Chakra burst in lighting form all around his body. Orochimaru was sent flying back. He landed against a tree and slumped.

"Sasuke-kun, once again…You've proven to be strong…" whispered Orochimaru.

Sasuke walked up to him. "You knew this day was coming. The day you died in the hands of an Uchiha. You're weaker than me, Orochimaru. There's no point in sacrificing my body to you anymore."

In a split movement, I snake came from his mouth and thrust a sword to his stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood.

"Sasuke!" I cried. I ran towards him.

"Wait!" he said and held his hand up, ordering me to stop. He then gripped his katana with both hands and held it high above Orochimaru. "Goodbye. I hope you rot in Hell." And with that, he thrust his sword into Orochimaru's chest.

On this day, the third Sannin, former sensei of Mitarashi Anko, missing nin from Konoha, S-rank criminal in the Bingo Book, former Akatsuki member, creator and leader of the Sound Village, and former shishou of Uchiha Sasuke, Orochimaru, died.

"Sasuke!" now I was able to give him help. I laid Sasuke down on the ground and immediately got to work by applying chakra to his wounds.

"Sakura…"

"Shush, I'll be done soon."

At least the wounds were closed up. I took out the ointment Tsunade shishou made and applied it to Sasuke's stomach wound.

"We did it, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah…"

"Sakura…" warm hands covered mine. I dropped the ointment. Sasuke moved to a sitting position.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't sit up-" I stopped my scolding. His right hand moved and cupped my chin. He moved his head closer to mine. "Sasuke-kun…" I moved towards him. Both of our eyes closed. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then our lips finally met.

'_**YES!!!'**_

'_Quiet.'_

'_**Fine…'**_

**WOOT! FINALLY! YAY! THE OREO IS DEAD AND SO IS KABUTO! AND PLUS, SASUKE AND SAKURA FINALLY KISSED!!! (dances)**

**Review please! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Aww, the story is ending. Too bad…Anyone reading up on the manga? Soon, Itachi will die! MUAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 6: Don't Ever Get Too Far From Me

"_Sakura…" warm hands covered mine. I dropped the ointment. Sasuke moved to a sitting position._

"_Sasuke, you shouldn't sit up-" I stopped my scolding. His right hand moved and cupped my chin. He moved his head closer to mine. "Sasuke-kun…" I moved towards him. Both of our eyes closed. I could feel his breath on my lips. Then our lips finally met._

'_**YES!!!'**_

'_Quiet.'_

'_**Fine…'**_

Sasuke and I decided to bury Orochimaru and Kabuto in a field. Even though they were horrible people, they didn't deserve to have their bodies lying there. Sasuke buried Orochimaru in the spot where he found the white skin of a snake, which symbolized good fortune and rebirth.

Maybe he'll be reborn for the good of the world.

An hour or so later we saw the gates to Konoha. That's when I realized something. "Umm, Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that your fan club will be all over you when they see you..."

"Huh?" He didn't realized that his shirt was torn in places, exposing his well built chest. "Hn." Guess he really didn't seem to mind.

We reached the Hokage's office and Tsunade and Shizune were happy to see us back. Ton-Ton was going to jump in to my arms. The pig was so adorable when she was excited. Little one must have missed me.

"So?" asked Tsunade.

"The Sound village is preparing an attack, no doubt," I started to explain. "But I think that they're plan might be hard with Orochimaru's death."

"But, wasn't that a while ago?" Tsunade-sama asked.

"Apparently not. But don't worry, he won't be around any time soon. Ever again for that matter," I answered.

"You finished him off?" budded in Shizune. Ton-Ton let out an 'oink' in what sounded like a question.

"Hai," Sasuke and I responded at the same time. He can form sentences in public! Who knew? Well, maybe it didn't exactly count as a sentence…

And then un-expectantly, Tsunade gathered me in an embrace. "Only expected of my student." I'm guessing I passed!

She regained her formal posture and walked back to her desk. Papers were spread out everywhere. One empty sake bottle was at the corner of the desk, still needed to be discarded. A usual scene.

"Excellent work you two. Sasuke, I am appointing you to Jounin for your success."

"Thank you," he said politely, showing respect for the Godaime. So he could be a gentleman, but just chose to call Naruto a 'dobe' all of the time.

"Alright! You two are free to go," pronounced Tsunade.

Sasuke bowed and left the room. I followed his actions, but not forgetting a pat on the head for Ton-Ton. She 'oinked' in delight.

Once outside my eyes drifted to the night sky. "It's late. I'm going to head home."

"I'll walk you," he blurted out.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do that."

"I insist," he said, then walked towards the direction of my apartment. Why is he being so polite?

_**Have you already forgotten about earlier?**_

_Oh, that's why…_

After walking in silence, we finally reached my apartment. "Thanks for walking me, Sasuke."

"Hn." Suddenly, he was walking closer to me.

"Umm, Sasuke?" I was starting to get uncomfortable. Soon I was backed up against a wall.

"Sakura…" His eyes showed…Lust? He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of my head and leaned his head forward. His lips pressed against mine. My response was to kiss him back. I felt his tongue on my lips and I opened my mouth, responding to the rush of excitement I was feeling. His tongue met with mine and I failed to suppress a moan. And all too soon, he pulled away.

"Good night, Sakura…"

"Good night, Sasuke-kun…"

I watched Sasuke's back as he walked away, and I turned to go up the stairs to my apartment.

You know what? Maybe Uchiha Sasuke isn't that bad…

**Aww, a happy ending! Review please! I love you all, my faithful reviewers, and look for Time for Therapy soon!**


End file.
